Forever Keeps
by Tia Kamiya
Summary: Taiora! Tai's leaving Sora for a long time... is she ready to handle it (probably not)? I'm really bad at summaries...so just read it! My very first fic, so no flames please. r/r


  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon at all. It is owned by Fox Kids, Toei Animation, Saban and all those other companies that right now, I really can't remember.   
  
Hello, all u Taiora lovers! This one's for you guys, and it's my very first fic... I personally think it's bad, but it's a starter. Don't read it if you're going to flame me... sorry if I don't have the same opinion on coupling as you. Otherwise, enjoy ^_^  
  
Oh yeah, before I forget, the little star thingies ****** between paragraphs means it's a flashback.   
  
  
  
Forever Keeps  
  
  
"Bye, Kari. Bye, guys." Tai said. He really didn't mean it at all. His eyes were seeing past them, as if he were waiting for someone else.   
"Don't wait for her, Tai. Don't look back. Move on." Matt advised him.   
  
Tai looked as if he were going to cry. "I-I can't. I have to see her."  
  
"You're seventeen, Tai. You've been with her for four years. Move on," Kari said, placing a hand on his shoulder. Tai flinched, and still looked on as if he hadn't heard Matt.   
  
"Tai, you're going to miss your plane to America if you don't leave now."   
  
"I have to see her."  
  
* * * * * *   
  
Sora,   
Sorry for the messy writing. I really gotta ask you something. I can't tell you now, but meet me at the willow tree after school. I'm really sorry about the hair clips, and the stuff about the hat. I know you've forgiven me, but I'm saying it again, just so you believe me. I HAVE to see you. Bring nobody else.   
Love,  
Tai  
  
"He wrote it again, Mimi!" Sora exclaimed happily.   
  
"I can't believe you're receiving love letters when you're just thirteen! Tai is such a sweetie- I wonder what your lover boy wants to talk to you about-" Mimi asked dreamily.   
  
"Don't call him that, Mimi. I don't even know if he' serious about the 'love' part. Tai isn't serious all the time. What if he just thinks we're still just 'friends'?"  
  
"He won't. Friends blossom into more than that after awhile."  
  
"Hope you're right."  
  
  
Tai leaned against the willow tree. What am I supposed to say to her? 'Hi, Sora,' then kiss her? It sounds so childish. What if she says 'ew' and backs off after the kiss. Am I supposed to kiss her at all?   
  
"Tai?" asked Sora shyly.   
  
"S-Sora!" Tai said, surprised.   
  
"You wanted to see me?"   
  
"Yeah, uh, gosh, this is confusing. Y'know, uh, sometimes friends are really together for a long time, and uh, sometimes they become more than that. I mean, they aren't friends anymore. No! Um, that's not what I mean. I uh-"  
  
All of a sudden, Sora pulled Tai by the collar of his shirt and kissed him. Tai didn't back away. After all, this is what he wanted. The kiss lasted for approximately a minute (hmm...maybe longer, may be shorter...)   
  
"Wow," Tai said, after they pulled back.   
  
"Definitely," Sora laughed.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"She gave me my first kiss, everything. I can't leave her, no. That willow tree is still our spot together. I can't leave her. She's my soul, the reason for my being."   
* * * * * * * *   
  
Dear Tai,   
Happy birthday, baby!! I hope you love this card. And the gift, too. I can't believe we've been going out for a year. You're such a great guy. You've stayed my stupid Tai all these years, and I'm so happy. I promise I'll stay by you as long as you need me. I'll be your tomboyish Sora, or I can be your girlish Sora, I don't care. Keep me and I'll keep u forever  
Love you so much,  
Sora   
  
The cake was beautifully decorated and lit on the table. But Tai wasn't looking at his cake. He was looking at Sora. Right now, she was laughing with Mimi, and Tai loved its beautiful, sweet laugh (Sora's, not Mimi's ^_^). She was wearing normal clothes, but Tai thought she was absolutely beautiful. Even after a year, her magical effect on him hadn't perished.   
  
"Tai, um, I hate to say this, but your saliva is descending at a very fast pace toward the cake," Izzy said.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You're drooling on the cake"   
  
"Sorry." Tai wiped his mouth, turning red and warm in the cheeks. "I guess no one'll want to eat it now."  
  
Sora laughed again. It was a mean laugh, but a laugh that had tinkling sound to it, and it drove Tai absolutely crazy.   
  
TK patted Tai on the shoulder. "We just won't eat that part," he said.   
After the cake had been devoured, they all settled down to open presents.   
  
"Mine first!" Mimi yelled, tossing a fair-sized present toward him. Tai ripped up the pink paper and it revealed a beautiful soccer ball. It wasn't any ordinary soccer ball, instead, it had pink hexagons instead of black, and instead of white hexagons, there were little pictures. It was surely a custom-made soccer ball, and there was one picture of all the digidestined, and all the rest was of him and Sora. The pictures captured the best of the couple, like kisses, hugs, and little affectionate gestures to one another. It was absolutely impressing. Tai gasped and marveled at each of the pictures of him and Sora.   
  
Mimi smiled. "I guess you like it. Good! I took me so much time and money to find a soccer-ball maker who makes your own custom ones. All those pictures I took of you and Sora finally paid off."  
  
"It's beautiful, Mimi." Sora said, sitting beside Ta and looking at the ball too.  
  
"Mine's next!" TK yelled. "It's also gotta do with your girlie friend."  
  
Tai blushed, along with Sora. Tai pulled the present out of the bag. It was a nice, half-metre tall clock. It had pictures of all the digidestined around the frame, and Agumon and Tai on the face.   
  
"What's it got to do with me and Sora?" asked Tai, examining the clock.   
  
Tk snatched the clock away from Tai and turned the hands to make it 12:00. All of a sudden, like a cuckoo clock, little Tai and Sora figures came out, beside each other and then turned around t give each other a peck on the lips.   
  
"Those are the little figures from Puppetmon." Matt noticed.   
  
Mimi sighed. "How kawaii!"  
  
"Yeah. Thanks,Tk." Tai said.   
  
The next gifts were just normal: Joe gave him $50 (he wuz too busy to get a present), Matt gave him his debut Album, Digital Songsters (corny, I know, but it was the only title I could think of) and a $50 gift certificate at HMV; Izzy got Tai a palm organizer thingy, and Kari gave him an entire album of him, the Digidestined, his soccer team, and just plain Sora. The newest digidestined were unable to attend because of a meeting with Willis (Michael) in America, but they sent him a cheery e-mail birthday card.   
  
Finally, Tai picked up Sora's gift last.  
  
"And now, for the grand finale," he said. Sora just smiled.   
  
"Read the card first... but not aloud," she said.  
  
"Ooooh! It's a LOVE letter!" TK said sarcastically. Kari just nudged him in the ribs.  
  
Tai read it and he blushed.   
  
Tai took the birthday present bag in his lap. He reached inside, and pulled out a fairly large, multi-picture frame. It too, like Mimi's soccer ball was custom-made. At the very top of the colorful frame was: Tai and Sora Forever.  
  
There was about a dozen pictures in the frame, all beautiful and starred the couple. Tai marveled at each picture. He had received so many pictures of Sora and him on his birthday, and he was happy too.   
  
"That's not the only present, Tai," Sora reminded him.   
  
"Oh...sorry." Tai reached into the bag again. He came out with a new pair of cleats, and a small box. He opened the small box and there was a men's ring. Tai looked closer at the ring. It was silver, and engraved was: Tai K. and Sora T. Forever Luv. Tai gasped. It must've taken Sora a lot of her savings.   
  
"Wow Sora... I'm... speechless. Thanks so much!" With that, Tai pulled Sora by the waist and into his lap. He gave her a huge, passionate kiss, ignoring everyone else.   
  
After that, he whispered into her ear, "I promise I'll keep you too,"  
  
* * * * * * * *   
  
Tai squeezed his eyes shut, blocking tears that were about to escape. "B-But she didn't keep me," he choked out.   
  
"What??" the group asked, not knowing what he was talking about. Matt handed him at tissue. Kari was already getting emotional, along with her brother. Tears were escaping Tai's eyes.   
  
"I just can't leave.... She might come.... I won't.... I shouldn't," he sobbed.  
  
"Shut up man! This is the big break of your life, and don't you dare give it up! Get a hold of yourself!" Matt yelled. He too, was getting emotional, remembering the time when Mimi left, and feeling Tai's pain of parting from a girl.   
  
"She may not keep me, but I still wanna keep her," Tai said, shaking his head. He twisted the silver ring on his finger.  
  
"Leave, Tai!" Kari yelled, choking and sobbing. "It's not your fault! You have to leave! Don't make this goodbye last so long!"   
  
TK pulled Kari close, and she buried her head in his shoulder. Tai turned away, listening to his sister. "Bye... tell her... never mind."   
  
  
Two weeks before  
  
Tai stared at his contract with Adidas. He had become a very good soccer player, the best in Japan, and Adidas was willing to sponsor him. That meant training in America, and getting a good chance of getting into the Olympics or pro league. Tai took a deep breath. He had discussed the issue with his parents, and Kari, and they said it was probably the best opportunity he had been offered. But he hadn't told Sora. Their relationship was as passionate as ever, and he knew he couldn't break the news to her just yet. Shutting his eyes, Tai signed the paper. After that he exhaled. Finally, he h ad signed it. For the past week, he just stared at it blankly. But now, it was final. All he had to do was mail it. He would do that on his way to Sora's that night.   
  
Tai put on nice outfit, some cologne, and headed out to his Mustang he had got for his birthday. He jumped into the seat and started to drive to the post office. Quickly, he dropped the envelope in the box. It was final. In two weeks, he would be going to America. ALL alone. He might be able to see Mimi, who had moved back to America after his fourteenth birthday, but it was unlikely. Nobody, not even Sora, or her parents had had contact with her in a long time. Her parents said that one day Mimi and them had a big fight, and Mimi just packed up and left. She had not phoned for three years.   
Tai leapt back into his mustang and went to Sora's house. Sora and her mother had moved into a house ever since the flower shop became famous in Japan. Many celebrities went to the shop to buy flowers for weddings and such. There, he spotted Sora watering some hanging plants on her porch.   
  
She smiled when she saw him. "Hey, Taichi-kun,"  
  
Tai grinned and gave her a quick peck. "We've got a change of plans. We're going to the willow tree instead of a movie again."  
  
Sora smiled playfully. "Why?"  
  
"Cause there's something really important I gotta tell you."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"You have to wait," Tai said, not looking at her. Sora just smiled.   
  
"Let's go," she said.   
  
Once they reached the willow tree, Sora looked at him.   
  
"What do you want to say to me?"  
  
"Sora... you know I love you... and always will, but I have to go. I'm going to America to train in soccer. I'll become a pro player.... Adidas is sponsoring me. But... it's for five years. I won't see you for five years. I'm leaving in two weeks," Tai explained. He opened up his arms to comfort her, but she just stared at him in shock. In the moonlight, he could see her tears forming. She didn't enter his arms, instead, tuned away, and fell onto the bark of the willow tree.   
  
Tai frowned. "Sora, please. Talk to me."  
  
Sora started to sob. Tai went to her and tried to turn her around to comfort her, but she rejected his touch.  
  
"Sora, don't make it harder than it already is," Tai said, starting to tremble. He stared worriedly at the redhead, who was sobbing uncontrollably now. "I'm not breaking up with you... it's just..."  
  
Sora started to cry even more. Finally, after ten minutes of crying on the tree, she turned around and started to run. Sora sprinted, and Tai sprinted after her.   
  
"Sora, WAIT! COME BACK! SORA!" he yelled. He sprinted as fast as he could, but suddenly tripped over something, landing in black gravel. His hand was badly stung, and now Sora was out of sight.   
  
* * * * * * * * *  
Tai was walking blindly toward the lady who was collecting the boarding passes. I should've gone after her. I could've caught up, he thought. Why didn't I go after her?  
  
He hadn't seen the rusty redhead girl in two weeks, and he was going to leave her without a goodbye kiss. Tai closed his eyes and handed his boarding pass to the lady. This is it, he thought. No more Sora, no more promises. I can't keep her any longer.  
  
Tai felt like grinding his head into the floor. He was leaving the girl he thought he was going to be with forever. She'll move on... she doesn't want me anymore... she can't keep me, or love me. I've betrayed her by leaving. I can't keep her either. I broke the promise by not going after her; by leaving without her. I'm such a jerk... I'm an idiot...  
  
Meanwhile at Sora's house...   
  
Fresh air blew through Sora's thin curtains of her room. It was breezy and warm, but all too cruel for Sora. The day was trying to act like everything was okay. But it wasn't true. Sora shut her eyes and scowled at the sun shining through the windows. She was miserable and her eyes were all puffy and swollen from crying for the past few weeks. There wasn't a day since the willow tree incident that her eyes weren't red. Sora was thankful it was summer vacation, or she would have to explain to all her friends for the red eyes.   
  
As the breeze blew through again, Sora choked out another sob. And another. Finally, she started wailing again. Her pillow was soaked, as well as her teddy bear that Tai had won for her at a carnival. He started crying again. She couldn't believe how stupid she was for not seeing Tai before he left. Sora sobbed and sobbed, and threw the teddy bear on the ground. It reminded her too much of Tai. She didn't want to eat or sleep. She felt like she was dying. And I should, she thought. Sora's sobs calmed down slightly. She breathed heavily and picked up her diary... she had to read something.   
  
Dear Diary,   
Tai's been such a wonderful guy. I love him so much. Today he won a teddy bear at the carnival for me. I didn't even tell him that I really liked the bear, he just knew! Three years together...that's a long time! I don't even have a pair of pants that I've kept that long. And he's kept his promise that he would keep me. He has, and I can be whatever I want, and he still loves me. I don't have to change anything about me for him to like my personality or just basically me. Tai knows me. No other guy could please me, and I know it. He's the only reason I get up and go to school every morning: to see him.   
  
Sora shut the diary. The words were too cruel for her heart. But also too true. Sora knew she had to see him. The words proved it: she would never meet another Tai.   
  
Sora leapt from her bed. She flew out of the house as fast as she could and ran. She ran to the main street where buses that led to the airport were. Quickly, she got onto the bus. Praying that somehow the bus driver would go faster, she sat nervously in her seat. Sora knew she looked a wreck. Her rusty hair was all out of place and static. Her face was red and blotchy, like her eyes, from all the crying; but she didn't care.   
  
Finally, they arrived at the airport. She sprinted as fast as her legs would take her to Tai. She came upon the rest of the digidestined, all red from emotion staring at the planes take off.  
  
"TAI!" she screamed. The group looked at her.  
  
"Sora!" they cried.   
  
"Tai- where's Tai? I need to see him I need-"   
  
"Sora, he's gone. You're too late- I'm sorry," Izzy said.   
  
Sora sunk to her knees. She buried her face in her hands, saying Tai, Tai, Tai. Please come back. For me...  
  
Keep me, and I'll keep you....  
  
  
Ta b continued!  
Ta-da! My first fic! Yay! Finished.... actually, not quite. I still don't know if I'm going to continue it... I guess it depends on my reviews. So review, but no flames please! Oh yeah, sorry if any of the info is all wrong. It's my VERY FIRST FIC so be NICE! L8ter! -Tia K.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
